1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 2',3'-dideoxyinosine which is rendered readily soluble by adding thereto and mixing therewith basic amino acids, and a process for producing the same. Also within the invention is a process for preparing an aqueous solution of 2',3'-dideoxyinosine. Hereafter 2',3'-dideoxyinosine is sometimes simply referred to as DDI.
2. Discussion of the Background
DDI is used as a drug, e.g., an antiviral agent, in the form of its aqueous solution or in the form of tablets. However, DDI should be dissolved eventually, either outside or inside the human body. DDI has poor solubility in water and this poor solubility causes problems. Therefore, DDI having a high solubility or rapid solubility is desired to eliminate these problems.